


Emotional Wounds Never Fully Fade

by Noir3



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Siblings, Social Anxiety, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir3/pseuds/Noir3
Summary: Nethras Lavellan is a very artistically talented and video game crazed guy, unfortunately he's not very fond of people in fact he's downright terrified of them. One day his sister decides to help him with his social anxiety by introducing him to a few of her close friends, from that day forward he learns that not every person can be bad and makes more attempts to break out of his shell, for better or for worse. The next few months are filled with strange and life changing events that he thought could never happen as he also starts slowly falling in love.





	1. My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read my other fic you'll immediately notice that I've used my same two OC's in this fic as well because I'm unoriginal lol.
> 
> This is still going to be a romance story between Nethras and Bull albeit toned down and more focused on fluff and helping someone you love get past their fears.
> 
> I'll be working on this simultaneously with The Bull and The Elf but this one will be updated much slower, and chapters will be shorter.
> 
> [Text that appears like this is related exposition I couldn't find a natural way to fit into conversations]

Serika drove to her favourite café to meet her usual band of friends for the first time in two weeks, she had been so busy she hadn't gotten a chance to go out until today. After checking to make sure she had the essentials, phone, keys, purse, wallet, she stepped out and locked her Punch Buggy. She looked around for her friends as she entered the small building, looking over when Sera called out her name.

"Sup, crew?" She greeted after ordering her drink.

"You're just in time, I was just telling a story about the time Garrett and I found this gigantic spider in his shed!" Varric informed her.

"I still can't believe he of all people was the one who ran with his tail between his legs." Bull laughed.

"Well, if nothin' pretty sure spider spiders are the one thing he can't stand ain't it?" Sera agreed "so, how have you been miss nurse?" She said gesturing to Serika.

"Oh I've been fine, not a lot of grumpy folk lately so work has been a breeze, just the way I like it." She answered proudly. Serika worked at the local nursing home with her guardian Valerie, she was quite fond of her job and only disliked it when her assigned resident was unreasonable.

"Ah, so Valerie is still kicking too?" Varric asked.

"Yeah she's old but tough, although soon she'll be there herself I'm pretty sure." She said to the group "but enough about me, how have you guys been?" 

Bull was the first to speak up "Got a contract to rebuild a house for this couple downtown, they want to completely renovate the upper floor make it bigger, something like that." He said. 

[Bull owns a construction company that was well known in the community called "The Bull's Chargers" (of course).]

"Well Daggy's workshop has been boomin' lately, lotta requests comin' in for those new outdoor torches that light fire when you wave a hand over them, real popular those." Sera said admiring her girlfriends business.

"Well progress on the new book has been going well, however Cassandra pretty much begged me to start the new chapter of Swords and Shields so I've been working on that as well in the meantime, but life has been smooth water otherwise." Varric said last. 

"Well I'm happy for all of you!" Serika chirped after they filled her in "also do you think Dagna could make me a couple of those too Sera?" She asked the other elf.

"Course, I'm sure she'd love to." Sera answered "probably would put your request above others if you want?"

"Oh no no, I'm fine with being at the bottom of the queue." She hesitantly replied, she didn't like it when Dagna put her up on her queue lists just because they were good friends.

"If you say so."

The group started into fun conversation, exchanging stories, jokes and the occasional vent. Serika's phone buzzed in her pocket, when she looked at the text she let out a worried sigh, it was from her brother.

Nethras: Are you coming home soon? You promised we'd play games :(

Serika grinned.

Serika: Sorry little bro out with friends, be home whenever.

Nethras: but ikaaaaaaaaa :(

Serika: I promise I'll play as long as you want when I get home but I haven't seen my friends in a while so please hold your horses.

Serika: Nethy?

Bull tapped her shoulder when noticed her frown "You ok? you look mad." He asked concerned. 

Serika sighed "Not really, I completely forgot I promised my brother I'd play him on an old racing game we absolutely loved when we were smaller. Jak X: Combat Racing, we found it at that new pawn shop that opened up not too long ago. Now I feel like a jerk."

"Y'know for as much as you talk about him, we've never really met your brother." Varric said.

"Thats... he's not fond of people..." she answered reluctantly

"Oh? Why's that?" Sera asked her cautiously.

"It's a bit sensitive, sorry." 

"Alright sorry." She apologized deciding against prying.

"Its fine, he wasn't always like this towards new people. I just wish I could help him through it... actually maybe I can!" She lit up looking at all three of her friends before explaining her plan.

\------------------------------

When Serika got home she checked the time. 8:46, she puffed realizing its been a long while since she's come home this late.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" A voice asked her when she entered the living room.

"It was great, I went out with my friends and I would've got home earlier but I lost track of time promise!" She answered back sitting on the couch next to Valerie.

"No worries, its been a while since you've seen them after all." Valerie reassured her. 

[Valerie is Serika's and Nethras's guardian, she adopted them when they were still children about 15 years ago now.]

"Is Nethy...?" She gestured to his room.

"He's in his room darling, he looked a bit irritated earlier though." She said with concern.

"Oh, I may have forgotten I promised him something but forgot." She replied feeling guilty.

"Well you know how he can get, better go let him know you're home." Valerie told her with a worried sigh.

"Alright." She agreed heading for his bedroom. The room in question was dimly lit by a lamp on the nightstand, Nethras was sitting up in his bed reading a book. She noticed his 3DS was on the nightstand, closed, but still on.

"Hey Nethy." She greeted walking towards the bed.

"...Hi." He shallowly responded.

"So... I know I got home late please don't be mad?" 

"...ok." He said still not looking up from his book.

"...good book?" She asked trying to make conversation, she knew he was mad at her because he was being evasive.

"Yes, so good in fact that I'd prefer if you'd stop bothering me." He said bluntly pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh come on don't be like that, you still want to play?" 

"Not really, I wasn't lying when I said it's a good book." He said now sounding irritated. Serika sighed.

"Fine fine, but before I go I want to talk to you" She replied and sat on the bed "tomorrow I'm going out with my friends to the park"

"Ok...?" He asked puzzled.

"I want you to come with me, to meet them." She winced when Nethras dropped his book looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What?! Why?! I don't want to! You can't make me! No! Absolutely not!" He frantically said trying to hide his fear.

"Calm down please, you need to talk to someone other than me or Valerie. I'll be there right beside you the whole time, they won't hurt you I promise!" She pleaded to him in a full attempt to persuade him even a little.

"Ika... you... I can't..." Nethras said weakly.

"Please Nethy, you'll never get better if you stay at home all day." 

"That's why I have you and Valerie!" 

"We don't count you know that, please just let me help you! You even said to me you wanted to try and get out more." She reminded him.

"That was then." He whimpered.

"No, it's still now just please Nethy." She pleaded to him again using her stubborn nature to her own advantage. Nethras didn't say anything for a while, just stared down at his hands.

"Ok... but I get to leave when I want to." He conditioned.

"Of course, ill text them now." She exclaimed heading out of the room. Nethras stared at the door with rapid thoughts of worst case scenarios running through his mind, he knew his sister meant well but he didn't want a repeat of 3 years ago.


	2. Meeting Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serika as promised brings Nethras to meet her friends, everything goes significantly better than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed in the last chapter I failed to mention a specific detail about Nethras which is why I bring it up more often than I will in future chapters, sorry about that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this so far, I may update it more often than I intended to as I'm having more fun writing it than I thought I would.
> 
> Also a small note: in this fic Serika is the older sibling.

It was a bright sunny day, Serika woke to the sound of her phone alarm going off. After making her bed, and getting prepared for the day she headed for the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She looked out the window to see Valerie working in the garden, she decided to make some toast with jam and take it outside.

"Good morning, Grandma!" She called out when she walked out onto the back porch.

Valerie stood up from what she was doing "Good morning, dear. It's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She said taking a bite out her toast while texting Varric a bit.

Varric: So, you actually managed to talk your brother into coming?

Serika: yes but he may be reluctant to talk so try not to scare him 

Varric: Come now, you know me. I can talk to anyone, it's a gift! ;)

Serika: pfff I guess you're right but still try to ease it off a bit

Varric: Right, message received.

Serika heard the glass siling door open and turned to see her brother still in his pyjamas, cup of coffee and the toast she left out for him in hands.

"Morning..." he groggily greeted.

"So, you still think you're up for this?" She asked him. 

Nethras pondered for a moment before responding "yeah... I want to." He gave her a faint smile.

"Remember Nethy, we can leave if you feel uncomfortable. Just let me know." 

"Mmm-hm." He responded simply.

"Well you better get ready soon, we're leaving in an hour. And don't forget to grease your arm." She said regarding his synthetic left arm.

"Ok." He said finishing his toast. When they finished Serika grabbed their dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher as Nethras got ready. About 45 minutes later the door bell rang, Serika was greeted by Sera when she opened the door.

"Ready to go or what?" Sera asked.

"Uh... you're a bit early." Serika said slowly, concerned about how her brother was going to react.

Sera laughed "I know, I'm just excited. Not everyday I meet someone new." She smile brightly like she usually did.

"Hey Ika I can't find th- wha!" Nethras came around the corner and slightly shrieked when he saw Sera. He hid around the corner and slowly peered at the two women.

"Hey Nethy, this is Sera. One of my friends." Serika said cautiously. Nethras started at the elven woman for a few seconds before Sera spoke up.

"Somethin' on my face?" Sera asked placing a hand on her nose.

"Uh... no... um... sorry..." Nethras sheepishly said as he very slowly walked up to them.

"It's all good innit? Names Sera." She said softly after seeing how frightened he was "Don't worry, you've nothin' to fear from me." She said taking a small step back.

"...N...Nethras..." He mumbled, standing as close to Serika as possible.

"You don't talk much do you? That's ok, leave conversations t' me!" Sera said giving him a thumbs up in hopes of calming him down. In truth she had absolutely no idea what was going through his head but she wanted to make sure he wasn't afraid of her. "Hold a moment, do you... oh wow that's really cool!" She exclaimed pointing to his arm.

"Thanks...?" He smiled, twisting his fake hand around.

"Well, we better get going." Serika said as she headed for her car.

The drive to the park was quiet, painfully quiet. Serika could sense her brothers anxiety radiating off him like it was going out of style, she drove behind Sera in who drove ahead in her truck. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you she was coming over first." She muttered.

Nethras lightly puffed "its fine... she seems ok... I guess..." Nethras quietly replied, relaxing into his seat. 

"Trust me Nethy, they're good people. And remember I'm not forcing you to do anything you're not comfortable with." She assured him.

"Right..." He said fiddling with his long hair.

\------------------------------

They sat in the car for a bit, Serika giving Nethras a few comforting words before heading into the park with Sera. As they walked Nethras read the sign just outside the gate; "Acorn Park" 'Kind of literal' he thought.

"Bull and Varric are further in so we've a bit to walk." Sera chirped, to Nethras she seemed way to excited about this. They walked into the park for about 4 minutes before they found Bull and Varric just as Sera said chatting up a storm.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you ditched us." Varric greeted the three. 

"What? Have faith for a change." Serika said trying to sound wounded. 

"Hey Serika." Bull greeted afterwards, the first thing he noticed about the person beside her was the shiny metal arm they had. "Always nice to meet someone new, names Iron Bull." 

'Iron Bull? That's a weird name.' Nethras thought. For a moment he was taken back by the qunairy that sat before him, he had read stories about qunairy online but had never seen one in reality. Serika leaned on his shoulder and gave him a sly grin.

"Don't worry about him, he's a gentle giant." She teased.

"H-hey, don't go around saying things that aren't true." Bull defended although smiling at the same time.

Nethras chuckled and sat down "I see." He started to feel at ease, but only a little. 

Serika then gestured to the dwarf sitting by Bull. "This is Varric, he's a storyteller."

"Heh, also prone to extravagant lies. How do you do?" He bowed in his seat.

"Good, I'm Nethras. It's nice to meet you..." He introduced himself, trying to sound loud and confident but slightly failing.

Bull looked around. "Where'd Sera go? She was just behind you." 

Serika looked around after his question. "Good question." She replied just as confused. As if on cue the blonde elf suddenly appeared with a basket it her hand.

"Sorry 'bout that, I forgot the melon!" She giggled. Sera sat the basket down and took a few things out of it. A few paper plates, napkins, a knife, and a small watermelon. "I wouldn've gotten bigger, but this is all the market had." 

"Well, I think this is enough for all of us anyway." Varric said eyeing the melon.

"I love watermelon." Nethras stated smiling 

"Well, good! Cause it's all I brought unfortunately." Sera responded.

After the water melon was cut up and divided they all took a piece or two and dug in. Nethras grew used to his new surroundings over time, sitting idly by while his sister and the new people before him chatted away. Until at one point Bull spoke up.

"So, Nethras. Tell me, how did you get that robotic arm of yours?" The qunairy asked curiously. Before he could answer Varric butted in.

"Wait don't tell us, car crash? Freak accident? Electric tool misusage?"

"W-what? No! Nothing like that, um..." he took a look at his own fake limb before continuing. "From what I was told, I was just born without it. The doctors were never really sure if it was a failed growth or if I just lost it along the way." He smiled nervously. 

Serika puffed. "Yeah, we were never told the full story because... well you know why." She crossed her arms.

"Well that's the first time I ever heard anythin' like that happenin'" Sera added.

"So it it crazy strong? Can you smash concrete with it?" Bull asked with intrigue.

"I don't know... maybe? I've never really tried but I don't want to in case it breaks." Nethras said thinking about it himself.

"Probably a good idea." Varric agreed.

Another two hours of conversation later Nethras heard ducks from a nearby pond. His face lit up with glee.

"Look Ika, ducks!" He exclaimed getting up from the bench and slowly walking over to them. The others watched from afar as Nethras knelt down to observe the ducks.

Serika giggled. "What can I say? He really likes ducks." 

"He looks like he's having fun." Varric stated "There a story here or what?"

"Always stories with you, but yes actually. I guess you could say when he was younger he was terrified of water, but one day grandma took us to a lake to go swimming." She sighed dreamily "There were ducks on the shore and he spent all day chasing them into the water trying to catch one. Eheh, you see Valerie told him that if he caught one we'd have duck for supper.

The three laughed at her story, gawking at how ducks taught him to swim.

"You don't mind if I use that in a book do you?" Varric asked.

Serika snorted. "Go ahead."

Bull checked his phone, 6:57pm. "It's getting pretty late, we should probably pack up.

Sera also checked her phone. "Oh shite you're right, I forgot to tell Daggy I was goin' out today."

"Well its you're funeral if we stay any longer." Varric joked 

"Oh haha, all funny you." Sera sarcastically responded.

"Hey Nethy, we're leaving in a few!" Serika called out to him. Nethras stood up and headed away from the duck before Serika swore she saw him wave goodbye.

"Ok." 

The small group headed back to the parking lot where they bit farewell.

"This was great, we should do this outdoor thing more often yeah?" Sera happily remarked.

"I can see this happening again, would you also be joining us again?" Varric asked Nethras.

'They... want me to come with again?' He lightly blushed at the offer "I-I guess..." He hesitantly replied.

"Excellent! Sounds like a plan!" Bull exclaimed loudly. 

"Heh, well see you when I see you guys." Serika waved goodbye, Nethras followed after getting a last glance at the three. For a split second he locked eyes with the large qunairy man who smiled and waved an extra goodbye to him, he smiled nervously and did the same.

Back in the car Serika beamed at him and gave him a hug.

"Ohhhh I'm so proud of my baby brother!" She chirped. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Nethras hummed. "I guess not all people are bad..." He smiled genuinely. It would take him some time to get used to his new acquaintances but he liked them so far... friends... maybe he could finally have some after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku


	3. Supportive Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something exciting to announce, starting now every Saturday I will try to post a new chapter! (Except for this Saturday coming up)
> 
> School is ending for me very soon which means I'll have even more time to write so I thought it would be appropriate to set this sort of goal.

Today it had rained the hardest it had in quite a while, something Nethras always enjoyed. To him it meant a day of being curled up with a good book or video game, without Valerie pestering him to help her in outside with something. Today however he shot up in bed remembering his sisters promise, after attaching his synthetic arm into the metal joint he grabbed something off his desk and headed for Serika's room.

Serika was still sleeping but Nethras thought she had slept long enough, he grabbed a spare pillow from her closet and slammed it down on her head. 

"Augh! What in the world... Nethy?" She mumbled still half asleep.

Nethras held up a game case; Jak X: Combat Racing. "You owe me." He stated. Serika blinked and took a moment to process what he said. 

"Ah, I get it." She answered with a smile.

Both siblings entered the living room, Serika headed for the kitchen to make something quick for the both of them to eat while Nethras set up the PS2. A moment later Serika returned with pizza pockets and two cups of coffee, Nethras had everything set up and all that was left to do was choose a character, car, and kick his sisters ass. Among the shouting of foul play and grunts when they died, Valerie emerged from her room to see the two siblings bickering as they played against each other.

"Hey that was dirty!"

"Oh boo hoo, you did the exact same thing to me last race little bro!"

"Grrr"

"Wha- oh c'mon! Why does every racing game have an item that hits the person in 1st?!" 

"I win!"

"Well well, having fun you two?" Valerie grinned.

"No!" They shouted without looking away from the screen. Valerie laughed, she made breakfast for herself and plopped herself on the couch with a book in the living to the right of the two arguing gamers. Two hours went by, neither Serika or Nethras refusing to let the other win. The score was 39 - 39, the next race would decide the victor. Unfortunately in the next race they finished with the exact same time resulting in a tie. They both stared at the screen blankly, dropping their controllers in unison.

"I'm... just gunna go read a book..." Nethras said sounding defeated.

"Where's my laptop...?" Serika asked with the same tone. Valerie burst into laughter at the siblings reactions to the tie and turned the TV to the weather channel.

\------------------------------

Later that night Serika was browsing the internet when she heard her phone go off, it was a text from Sera.

Sera: We were thinking of going out for drinks tomorrow, you're in yeah?

Serika: You know it prank queen!

Sera: That's grand! You know that new bar that opened up recently? The heralds rest I think it's called, be there around 8:00

Serika: I think I know where that is... oh well I'll be there.

Sera: You know you should also bring your brother with too

Serika: Oh... um... I don't think that will work...

Sera: Why not? He seemed perfectly fine last time

Serika: Yeah but that's because no one else was around and he knew what to expect.

Serika: If you put him in a room full of complete strangers he will literally have a meltdown.

Sera: Well shite, I get it then

Serika: Thanks, it'll still be fun though :)

She let out a heavy sigh, if only she could just forget the last time he freaked out at a social gathering. Realizing it was late she decided to clean up and go to bed, while she walked through the hall to the bathroom she glanced into her brothers room. He was tinkering with his arm, how he did it with one hand she never understood. After a moment he switched it back on and it started with a jolt, the arm malfunctioned however and began slapping Nethras multiple times in the face. She couldn't help but giggle as he struggled to turn it back off.

"That's funny is it?" He stated unamused when he heard her.

Serika couldn't help but giggle even more. "I'm sorry... pfff. It's just it totally looked like you were hitting yourself on purpose!" She laughed some more.

"Hmhp, I must've just wired something wrong..." he blushed.

"What are you doing to it anyway?" She asked.

"Well, I just got to thinking about what your friend said the other day, Iron Bull wasn't it?" 

Serika nodded. "Although he just prefers Bull."

"I was thinking maybe there is way I can make it strong, or like.... combat ready!" He said with a big smile.

"...What? Why would you need it to do something like that?" She thought about it for a bit.

"I dunno... but it sounds cool right?" 

"Put a laser on it, then I'll think its cool." She said as seriously as she could.

Nethras snorted. "Maybe I can add a laser light show function or something and then we can dance under the moon." Nethras joked. Both siblings laughed at the possibilities for a bit until Serika doubled over and bumped into a shelf, causing a picture to fall off.

"Oh, shoot!" She muttered picking it up. She observed the people in the picture, four in total. Her, Valerie, Nethras, and... someone else. Nethras quickly snatched the picture away as soon as he made the same connection.

"I... didn't know you still had that picture." She said in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter." Nethras said harshly. 

"But-"

"I said it doesn't matter!" He yelled "I'm fine, I'm not gunna hold on to the past forever Ika!" 

"Er... sorry, I'll let out get back to it..." she mumbled, closing the door behind her.

Nethras sighed, just stared at the forth person for a while. "I hope you're happy..." he choked, trying not to let tears escape from his eyes.

\------------------------------

The bright dusk sun shined through the slightly parted curtains, Nethras woke up slowly. He quickly came to the realization that he feel asleep with his arm attached, meaning he'd have to leave it charging all day and that he'd have to go without. Like he thought, he couldn't move the hunk of metal, sighing he detached it from the metal joint and put it on the charging dock on his desk. 

"Good evening, dear." Valerie greeted him when he entered the living room.

"Evening...?" He asked slowly.

"Yes honey, you slept all day." She chuckled. Nethras checked the time on the microwave, 8:13pm.

"Oh... whoops." He mumbled sitting next to her on the couch. She seemed to be watching some sort of talk show, he looked over to her when she paused it. 'Recorded.' He thought.

"So, how have you been lately?" She asked. 

Nethras couldn't help but let out a deep sigh, he knew the old "Oh don't worry, I'm good!" Didn't fool her. 

"Not great..." He admitted.

"Do tell." She gestured for him to stay as she got up and headed for the kitchen, returning a moment later with two Billot Logs and two glasses of milk.

"I guess I've just been thinking a lot lately, I mean I met Ika's friends not too long ago. And it's almost been another year since..." He stopped his sentence, unable to continue. 

Valerie squeezed his leg, wearing a warm heartfelt smile on her wrinkled face. "It's ok dear, you have the right to be upset." She assured him.

"I-its just, I still can't believe h-he tricked me into saying goodbye! Even after k-knowing how I would react." He cried. 

"It's ok, dear. I was just as surprised the first time you came home that night, I've never in a billion years seen you so upset..." Valerie kissed him on the head.

"No, its fine. It was four years ago... I shouldn't be crying over it." He mumbled, taking a bite of the small pastry.

"It's perfectly fine, honey. Everyone needs to vent every now and then." She said softly. "So tell me about these new friends of yours." 

Nethras shot up. "I wouldn't go that far, we've only met once." 

"Nonsense, from what Serika told me they seem to like you." She reassured.

"Really?" He was surprised at this new bit of information. Valerie nodded. "Well, I met Sera first. She seems really quirky, and nice though, also fun. And then Varric, he was really calm and collected. He told a lot of interesting stories too. Bull was a bit scary when I first saw him, I never thought the qunairy were so big!" He said in amazement.

Valerie giggled "Indeed they are." She added

"He was really nice though, and he was really interested in my arm, and..." he had no idea why, but for a moment he thought back to his appearance. He was missing an eye, and was wearing a 'really' tight shirt that showed off his... he blushed furiously, oblivious to the person beside him.

"Something wrong?" Valerie asked him.

"H-huh? O-oh I u-um... nothing!" He impossibly blushed harder.

Valerie laughed. "Doesn't look like nothing." She said slyly.

"Whatever, basically he was a friendly giant." He mimicked his sisters words from when they met.

"Is that all?" She asked. 

Nethras quickly nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well if you ever need to talk about anything else you just have to come to me, honey." 

"...Thanks, Grammie." 

Valerie smiled, she finished her pastry and glasses of milk before turning back to Nethras. "Now, how about a game of Snakes & Ladders?"

Nethras smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerie is definitely going to play a huge supporting role in this story so expect her make an appearance whenever Nethras is feeling a bit blue. Also if you don't know what a Billot Log is look them up, they're REALLY good!
> 
> At this point in the story Nethras may be starting to realize he growing a tiny crush on Bull although he is going to deny it at first lol.
> 
> Please if you like this, or you have a bit of constructive criticism you'd like to share please comment, even a very short comment is highly appreciated!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku


	4. An Odd Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me! Sorry for the late and ridiculously short chapter. I got busy(lazy) and didn't really write all that much the past week. Oh well, better anything and late than nothing and never right?

It was late afternoon, an orange hue illuminated Nethras's room. He yawned for the thousandth time that day.

“Finally... after pulling an all nighter and spending all day to power grind my character, I'm finally... able to beat that boss... then I can... go... to... sleeeeep...” he mumbled before passing out on the couch.

———————————————

The cool crisp autumn wind blew through the elf’s tied crimson hair, his coat zipper jingled with each step he took up the steep hill. Once at the top, Nethras basked in the scenic view that overlooked the rustic village beneath as it glowed in the sunset. Grinning widely he removed the elastic from his hair, allowing it to flow freely. 

“I thought I’d find you up here!” A boys voice came from behind him.

“Oh... you we're, looking for me?” He asked the other boy.

“Sure was, you always come here when the weather is nice.” The boy answered.

“I guess I do...” he affirmed.

“So, something on your mind?” 

“It's nothing really, I just don't like being around people.” Nethras answered.

“Really? I never would have thought the way you parade around with me and your sister.” The boy teased.

“That's only because we’ve been friends for a long time, and Ika is my sister so...” Nethras defended.

The boy laughed. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I know people tire you out... hey, come with me for a minute I wanna show you something.”

“Um... ok!” He smiled.

———————————————

“Wait, where are we going?” Nethras asked the boy as he led him through the forest.

“You’ll see, c’mon or I'll leave you behind!” The boy answered.

“Ah! please don't!” He pleaded.

The boy chuckled. “Calm down I won’t really, and look we’re here.”

They walked to an opening in the trees, a calm, crystal clear lake at the centre. Near the back a rocky waterfall boomed as it’s water filled the lake.

“Wow...” he breathed, astonished at the sight before him.

“I know right? I found this place the other week, I think I even saw a loon here at one point.” The boy informed him. Observing the lake further he noticed ducks along the shore.

He gasped. “Look over there Zeth, ducks!” He walked up to them slowly to not startle them.

“Oh jeez, you sure do love ducks dont’cha?” Zeth rhetorically asked.

“Of course I do, they taught me not to be afraid of water.” 

“That's... like something a crazy person would say.” Zeth teased.

“Its not!” Nethras debated.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Zeth looked around at the quickly darkening forest. “Anyways we should head back, we don't want Valerie and Cassie to think we were eaten by demons.” He said in a successful attempt to scare Nethras.

Nethras winced. “Don't even joke about that.” He feared. “But yeah, it is getting dark.”

“My thoughts exactly, c’mon let's go.” Zeth agreed.

———————————————

Serika pulled into the driveway. “Damn, I don't think grandma is home…” she muttered, whenever Valerie wasn't home late it meant she’d be spending the night at the nursing home to take care of very important business. She let out a heavy sigh and exited her car, opening the front door revealed no lights were on.

“Hello…?” She walked in further to see Nethras sleeping on the couch with his game left on. She giggled and stared poking his face.

“Ngh... wha...” Nethras mumbled in response, when his sisters face came into focus he got startled and quickly rolled off the couch. “Ow... ow ow ow I landed on my arm.” 

“Oops, sorry didn't mean to scare you.” 

Nethras stared at her for a moment as he let his consciousness set in. “Oh! Did I fall asleep again?” He asked looking at the TV, he checked his controller to see if it was dead and sure enough it was.

“Seems like it, did you sleep well though?” 

“Yeah… I had a weird dream though.” 

“Oh? What about?” 

“It was about when we still lived in Lunarcliff.” He frowned.

Serika was surprised to hear the name again, Lunarcliff… their childhood home. “Oh, was it pleasant at least?” 

“For the most part, I think it was about that time Zeth showed me the pond in the forest… I… can I ask you something though?”

“Go ahead.” 

Nethras narrowed his eyes like he was accusing Serika of something. “Who's Cassie? Zeth mentioned her but I don't remember any Cassie’s…” 

“Cassie…? Cassie… Cassie… hmm I dunno, I don't know any Cassie’s either.”

“Oh, ok then.” He smiled a bit bashfully before asking his next question. “And um… do you think, I could see your friends again anytime soon?”

“Of course! In fact, since this Friday coming up is the 13th I was thinking of inviting them over for scary movies, it is October after all.” She replied in a sweet tone, she was so happy her little Nethy wanted to be with people. All on his own without her begging in fact.

Nethras beamed. “That sounds awesome, I love scary movies!” 

“I know you do, I just still have to figure out what we’d watch first.” She thought of some movies off the top of her head but nothing interesting came to mind.

“Hmm… as much as I like Halloween I really can't wait for winter.” Nethras smiled.

“You mean you can't wait until Christmas.” Serika jokingly corrected him.

“I guess, I also just really love snow.” 

“Welp, if you want winter come fast it’ll go away just as quickly so be careful!” She teased.

“Boo, you used to always say that when I was a kid, I'm 17 now so stop it.” He puffed.

“No can do, it's your fault for being 3 years younger. You’ll always be a kid in my eyes.” Nethras let out an irritates grunt and turned back to his game, after plugging in his controller of course.

“Hey that's your new one right? What's it called again?” 

“Tales of Berseria, it's really good! There's even a character; Magilou who reminds me of you.” 

Serika gently gasped. “I'm flattered! Is she as cute an charming as yours truly?” 

“She's a witch, and she's also just as egotistical as that.” He chuckled.

“Well I never! Hmph, well guess who's going to eat all the two-bite brownies so you can't have any!” She dash towards the kitchen.

“Don't you dare!” Nethras called after her, jumping from the couch after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just want to get this out of the way as I've mentioned Nethras is 17 and the rating is E: THERE WILL NOT! I REPEAT! THERE WILL NOT BE UNDERAGE SEX IN THIS FIC!!
> 
> I have a birthday chapter planned and rated E stuff will happen soon after that, so now that's thats said: 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Even small ones!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku


	5. A Day At The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serika and Nethras take a trip to the library, and they run into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so SO sorry for being extremely late with this chapter, I had huge writers block on how to progress this chapter which is why it's so late. Please forgive me! 
> 
> But that being said next Saturday(and maybe the Saturday after that) there won't be a new chapter, I want to actually outline the next 3 chapters before I start writing them so I can upload them more easily. Please bare with me.

Nethras sighed as he put his PsVita on his nightstand. “Another game beaten to competition… but that was my last unfinished game. What else can I do now?” He sat up from his bed, the only thing he could think of to satisfy his want to escape reality was a book.

“Hmm…” He tossed books from his shelf left and right, he wasn't looking for anything in particular, well not truly. He was looking for a book he hasn't read more than 3 times, unfortunately such a book didn't seem to be on his shelf. He let out a deep sigh and headed for the living room where his sister was casually fiddling with her phone.

“Hey Ika, I want a new book… or game…” he used his whiny ‘give me stuff’ voice that he knew Serika couldn't stand.

“Didn't you get a new book last week?” She asked without looking up from her phone.

“Yeah, I already finished it. Twice.” 

“Sweet maker you are the worst book worm I know!” She shot up. Fine, we’ll take a trip to the library and then maybe the game shop.

“Yay!” Nethras ran back to his room to grab his hoodie, as well as the list of books he wanted that he made just beforehand.

———

They drove to a large marble building, typical exterior for any library. Once inside Nethras dashed ahead to the ‘New Arrivals’ section. Serika faintly smiled, she headed over to the front desk to see if her good friend Dorian was working his shift.

“Well well, if it isn't Mrs. Nurse.” Dorian greeted with a large box of books in his hands.

“Why does everyone call me that?” She jokingly asked.

“Well that should be obvious to anyone.” He smirked. “Can I help you with anything or are you just stopping in for idle chat, which I must insist as I am bored out of my mind.”

“Actually I'm here because my brother wanted a new book, but idle chat does sound nice.”

“Ah, I see. How has he been lately by the way.” Dorian asked while flipping through papers and book rental records.

“Oh he’s been doing great, he’s been pretty cheery lately. Or… he was.” She muttered he last sentence, thinking back to his recent behaviour.

“Did something happen?”

“You know how he’s always dreaded dealing with people right? Well, I finally convinced him to meet a few of my friends. He did really well, didn't freak out or anything… but…”

“Let me guess, it brought him out of his shell a tiny bit but now he gone back in.” Dorian stated before she could finish.

“How’d you know?” 

“Just a hunch, I understand that getting him to meet new people was probably good for him. But, how long ago was that?”

Serika thought back to the small picnic in the park, suddenly she realized how long ago it was. “A little less than a month…” she sheepishly admitted.

“Well no wonder he's tensed back up, look I get that he's afraid of people but honestly shying himself away isn't helping his current situation. Continuity is key.” 

“I suppose you're right, I'll have to have another picnic again sometime. Hey, you should come too.” Serika chirped.

“A lovely offer, but oh how wonderful the outdoors is with its dreadful nature and summer sun beating on you.” Dorian kindly yet sarcastically rejected her offer.

“Oh ha ha.” 

———

Down the isle carefully observing titles of several books as he passed, Nethras had only picked up a few books that had caught his eye, Mirror Mirror: The Loneliest of All, Tales of Midgand, 4 Goddesses Rule, The Tragedy of Aincrad, and DISTRUST. He was in the middle of reading the description of one of these books when he bumped into someone causing him to drop the book.

“Oh shoot, s-sorry…” he mumbled.

“Well well, if it isn't Rapenzel!” A cunning voice spoke. Nethras looked… down to see a familiar face; it was Varric.

“Uh… Repunzel? What?” He was so confused, why did he call him by a girls name?

Varric chuckled. “It's the nickname I came up for you, I've never seen someone with hair that almost touches the ground after all.

“O-oh, I see…” 

Varric chuckled harder “I'm just messing with you, I wouldn't actually call you something so ridiculous.” He assured.

“Oh you were joking, thank goodness…” Nethras sighed.

“So what brings you to the library today?” Varric asked next.

“Um, I'm just getting some new books. I heard that these were good so I came to see if they were here, and… as you can obviously see they were.” He faintly smiled.

“DISTRUST huh? I've heard some pretty positive things about it.” 

Nethras looked to the shelf beside them in an attempt to think of anything, literally anything else to say. Oh, why doesn't he just repeat his question?

“So… why are you here… at… the library?” 

“Oh me? Im here to see if the latest chapter of Swords & Shields is selling as poorly as I thought it would, to my surprise it's selling a bit better than that.” He held up a book in his hand; the one he mentioned.

“Swords & Shields? I've never heard of it, wait did you write it?” Serika had mentioned Varric wrote books, although he's never heard of any of the books he's written.

“Unfortunately I did, it may be best if you don't read it if that's what you were thinking. Trust me, it's awful.”

“I-I'm sure it's not that bad…” Nethras tried to reassure him.

“No just believe me.” Varric shook his head.

“If you say so… um, so you've written other books right? I'd like to see them.” He said taking another look at the shelf to see if he could spot Varric’s name.

“Id be honoured to have you read one of my books!” Nethras was sure he said that was smugly grinning as he turned around. “Follow me.”

Nethras followed him out of the isle with the book he had picked up carefully stacked in his hands, as they walked up to the front desk he first noticed his sister. She seemed to be talking to a dark skinned man with a peculiar moustache.

“Well damn you really do go all out when getting new books don't you?” She sarcastically asked. She then noticed they short man beside him. “And it seemed you found a friend along the way!” She winked.

He blushed slightly as she and Varric chuckled. Varric turned to Dorian. “Hey Sparkler, do you have any copies of Hard in Hightown laying around?” 

“Let me see… I'll be right back.” Dorian said as he disappeared into a back room, returning a moment later with a book in hand. “You're lucky, it's the only copy left.” 

“Perfect, I'd like to buy it for my friend here.” Varric pointed a thumb at Nethras.

“W-what? You want to… no I can't let you do that.” He objected.

“Too bad, I'm already doing it. Think of it as a token of friendship.” He smiled at him.

“I-I um… thank you.” He mumbled.

“Oh my god Varric you're making him turn scarlet!” Serika blurted out.

“Ika please… a-anyway I also want to get these.” He sat the books on the counter for Dorian to inspect.

“Hmm… not bad choices.” Dorian smirked. “Are you buying or renting?”

“Uh buying.” 

When Dorian finished removing the books from the libraries system he handed them back with Varric's book back on top. “Now do try to have a nice day, I think it's supposed to rain later.” 

“Oh really? Thanks for the heads up.” Serika said as she checked her phone to confirm.

“Anytime, you really should come around more often I never have anyone interesting to talk to.” Dorian replied.

“Heh, I'd be up for talking your ear off.” Varric joked.

“Well next stop is the game shop!” Serika announced.

“Hooray!” Nethras cheered.

“I best be going too, there's a pile of work back home that I'm just eager to deal with.” Varric sarcastically remarked.

Outside of the library Nethras felt his phone go off in his pocket, a single notification was on the screen: ‘New Contact Request; Varric Tethras’.

“W-wha?” He turned to Varric who was smiling widely at him.

“Let me know what you think of the book.” He simply said.

Nethras smiled brightly when he accepted the request, adding Varric to his contact list. “I'll definitely do that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude... Varric is so awesome! And those book names were all references to games and anime, what ones were they? For fun comment which ones you thought were which!
> 
> Regular comments are still highly appreciated.
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku.


	6. Screwing Up Big Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a midnight jog Bull just so happens to run into Nethras, trying to start a conversation doesn't go as expected and things don't end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to stop the 'post every Saturday' thing as I think it's causing me unessesary stress and is making it a bit not fun to have to write under a time limit, so I've decided to go back to writing when I feel like it which hopefully soon I get my mojo back.

The gravel path crunched under Nethras’ sneakers as he walked further down the trail. It was around midnight, and not a single other soul was in sight. The full moon beautifully eliminated the path making it easy to see. He walked for about another 10 minutes slowly beneath the rustling trees, he stopped when he reached his destination. A small lake shimmered in the light, a tiny clearing stretched out near the edge of the water and a single large tree was in the centre. He climbed up onto one of the lower branches, the moons hypnotizing shine seemed to catch his eye. 

For the next 30 minutes all he did was stare at the sky, zillions of stars and faint blues and purples filled his vision. It was the very definition of tranquility. Unfortunately, the trance was broken when he heard quick footsteps in the distance from the trail, it sounded like someone was jogging. ‘Please just move on.’ He thought. Much to his annoyance the jogger stopped at the bench not too far away from the tree he sat in. They sounded out of breath.

He waited and waited but they didn't seem to go, ten minutes must have passed. Nethras’ nose twitched and tingled, ‘Oh no’ just as he thought, he sneezed but more violently than he expected causing him to lose his balance on the branch and fall to the bushes below. 

“Ugh… why did that happen…?” He mumbled to himself. He hadn't noticed but the jogger from earlier seemed to have walked up to him after his fall.

“Hey are you alright? That was quite the fall.” The joggers voice was deep and strangely familiar, when the world stopped spinning he realized he knew this person.

“Iron Bull?!” Bull looked as surprised as he did, a goofy smile spread across his face as he held out his hand to help him up.

“That’d be me.” The large qunairy man used a more gentle voice thinking back to Serika's advice on how not to scare him.

“Um, than- whoa!” Nethras attempted to grab Bull’s hand however he hit the ground instead. Something wasn't right, upon further inspection his synthetic arm was no longer where it should be. Thinking it must have somehow dislodged during impact he frantically searched the bushes.

“Is something wrong?” Bull questioned his sudden panic.

“My arm! I can't find it, how did it even come off?!” He answered without stopping his search. Bull stood back for a second before remembering an important detail; he was born without a left arm so he has a mechanical one in its place.

“Hey uh, I'll help you look for it if you want.” He couldn't just left the elf to search for something so important on his own. Nethras looked back at him for a moment.

“U-uh sure… that be g-great.” He stuttered while slightly turning pink. ‘Damnit why am I blushing?’ He furiously scolded himself when he continued his search. It didn't take long to find it… or so Bull thought.

“Hey I think I found it!” He exclaimed when his grasped at something hand shaped. Instead however.

“No wait that's- ahh!” What Bull had thought was the elves missing limb was actually his real flesh one. He came to the realization when he came face to face with Nethras as he held him up accidentally. 

“Geez put me down you big oaf!” The elf tried squirmed from his grip but to no avail, it was hard only having one hand after all.

“Sorry!” Bull let go without think causing Nethras to roughly fall to the ground, a shiny piece of metal caught the elves eye towards the bottom of the bushes.

“Oh there there it is.” He casually picked it up and attached it to the joint on his shoulder. Bull cringed at the weird sound it made when it locked in place, he couldn't even describe how strange it sounded. “Yeah I know, gross sound blah blah blah I heard it all before…” Nethras mumbling when he noticed Bull’s reaction.

Bull took a moment to observe the synthetic arm for a bit, it looked advanced, really advanced. It did however look scratched and dented in a few areas, he hoped his recent fall wasn't the cause.

“U-um… its not polite to stare y-you know…” 

“Er, sorry. I was just wondering about your arm.” Bull assured.

“This thing? There's not that much to know about it… it's just a metal limb…” He said quietly.

“Yeah but… can you smash concrete with it?” Nethras looked at Bull like he had two heads.

“I mean maybe? I-I don't want to try in case something happens though…”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense.” There was an awkward silence in the air for next few seconds, Bull was slowly realizing how right the internet was when it said talking to an introvert was hard. Although he did recall reading that getting them to talk about something they really like can get a lengthy conversation going. But, what does he like?

“So, what are you into?” He asked without thinking, realizing a second too late how strange such a question out of the blue sounded.

“W-what?!” Nethras took a step back, slight fear in his brow.

‘C’mon follow up idiot!’ Bull snapped at himself. “Like, do you have any hobbies?” 

The elf looked at him suspiciously. “W-why do you w-want to know about t-that?!” Bull could see him visibly tense up. “Oh I get it, you want to know so you can make fun of me! Is that it?!” 

‘How did he come up with that conclusion?’ “No! Why would I do that?” 

“D-d-don't lie to m-me! You wouldn't be the first person to do it… b-but I've seen through your l-lies, you c-can't fool me!” Bull just became more and more confused as he rambled on.

“That's not why I wanted to know, I just wanted to try having a good conversation was all.” Bull tried to clear the air, for a moment he thought it worked as Nethras stared back at him with a blank expression. He half expected him to say something like ‘Oh, sorry for freaking out at you. Yes, my hobbies are…’ but instead…

Nethras started making frustrated grunting noises as he stared scratching at his head, violently. “Y-your kindness… IT BUUUUUUUURNS!!” He screamed before turning on his heal and dashing away. 

Bull was then left alone with his thoughts, why on earth had he thought he wanted to make fun of him? Did it perhaps have something to do with something that had happened? The oddly specific details jumbled in his head before he realized he was still alone. ‘Did I say something wrong? I don't think he likes me now…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter really reveals how socially unstable Nethras is without his older sister to hide behind, this isn't the last time something like this will happen and trust me the next few time it'll be much worse. 
> 
> From this point onward the POV is going to switch between Nethras and Bull, meaning you'll get to see what they're both thinking of in every interaction. Also I want to make a point that in this story Bull isn't going to be his cool, level-headed self from Inquisition, instead he's going to be a more awkward childish version of his younger self.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, as well as constructive criticism and pointers.
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter at @Noire_Otaku


	7. I'm Sorry

If you're waiting for the next chapter you'll be waiting for quite a long time, as I'm putting this fic on hiatus for an unscheduled amount of time. It's not cancelled but my reason for doing this is because I'm REALLY burnt out on Dragon Age, almost to the point where I want nothing to do with it and the mere mention of it makes me cringe (it's that bad).

If I do post anything in the meantime it'll be anything but. On another note my very last year of school is starting soon, so I'll be very busy and my activity will be slow, very slow.

Thanks for reading this.

~Noir


End file.
